An Advancing Ocean
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Hitting the ocean of Dewford, Ash and May try to have a relaxing time at the beach. A family vacation for all, but one close to May's heart also has a brief reunion with her. Day 4 Of Advanceshipping Week, Theme: Under The Sea.


_**An Advancing Ocean:**_

_Welcome to the beach episode of Advanceshipping week, where EVERYONE is an acceptable target for fanservice! Sea what I did there? I shore am excited to get starfished on this project! I really hope you guys can forgive me on the bad puns that keep pouring out, especially the one that had spilled into the title. Anyways!_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, we are here!"<p>

Exiting from a specially parked, reserve spot rental boat, was the Maple family of four. Norman and his wife Caroline then exited, one after another, opening the side door, and letting their kids exit as well. The two of them were stretching their arms upon touching the solid sand of the famous Dewford beaches, a place they had frequented before, and gave May a terrible and embarrassing experience.

But this time, things were going to be a little different.

"Howdy ho strangers!"

Off to the left of them was the sound of a man who had similar appearance to May's boyfriend, with the exception of his age being more apparent with a sort of barbaric long mane type of hair, along with some stubble on his chin.

"May!"

"Ash!"

As the teen leapt off the boat and started running through the sand, he then gave a large hug to his girlfriend, smiles on the faces of the two families, and a kiss being exchanged between May and Ash.

"You two are growing up to be fine lovers."

The two then blushed, trying to hide their faces from their parents, them responding with a solid chuckle, Delia then speaking up as she wrapped an arm around her husband's waist.

"Alright, that's enough teasing our children for now, let's get changed and enjoy the day!"

* * *

><p><em>Later that afternoon:<em>

Underneath the hot blazing suns of Dewford, there were three sets of umbrellas set up for the occasion. Two for the parents, and one for Ash and May, who were laying down next to each other, heads resting upon each other's shoulders, appreciating the contact of the skin.

Max on the other hand was just playing with the Pokemon that they had brought.

Ash decided however that relaxing timewas over, and decided to be a bit cheeky. He quickly picked May up bridal style, most definitely surprising her.

"Whoa, what the- ASH?!"

He then started carrying her to the water, much to her dismay. (Oh I see what I did there…)

"What in the heck are you doing?"

Suddenly, when the two reached the ocean, Ash did a dip, similar to those in tango or any other kind of dancing, getting her entirely wet.

"Now that's what I call a May-ple Dip!"

That pun earned May dunking his head into the water.

"Well, now you're all w-ash-ed up."

The two of them continued this typhoon of puns for awhile, splashing water back and forth, the droplets of water dancing off of their bodies and swimwear, earning a couple joking wolf whistles from their parents. Soon afterwards, they heard the waves near them splash a bit. Not even a moment too soon, a little blue creature with equally sapphire eyes leapt into her arms.

"May!"

"Manaphy?!"

The two then spun around, as much as the water could let them, giving each other a hug in the process. Ash then wrapped an arm around May, prompting the following words from the legendary.

"May…and Ash? Happy?"

The two nodded, where it brought a smile to it's face.

"Yay! Manaphy happy! Mommy and Daddy! Happy!"

The two then blushed at the idea, but nonetheless, they had treated the legendary as if it was their own kin.

"Well, Manaphy, you wanna play together for a bit before you go back?"

The legendary nodded, where the two then let him back into the water, splashing each other and playing rounds of water volleyball together, all through the sunny day of Dewford.

* * *

><p><em>Can you say, EXTREMELY, rushed? Oh well, Day 5: is going to be one of my favorite themes. Knight and Princess, and there's a crossover brewing in my mind.<em>


End file.
